Idol Time PriPara: Dreamy All Star Live!
Idol Time 'PriPara: Dreamy All Star Live! '(Idol Time PriPara Yume All Star Live!) is the 4th 3DS game released with the PriPara name, however it is the 3rd to be dedicated exclusively to PriPara. It was released on October 26, 2017. Characters Returning *Laala Manaka *Sophie Hojo *Mirei Minami *Shion Todo *Leona West *Dorothy West *Hibiki Shikyoin *Faruru *Fuwari Midorikaze *Ajimi Kiki *Cosmo Hojo *Meganee Akai *Meganii Akai *Non Manaka *Chiri Tsukikawa *Pepper Taiyou *Junon *Pinon *Kanon *Gaaruru *All Non-Idol Time Managers New *Yui Yumekawa *Nino Nijiiro *Michiru Kouda *Shougo Yumekawa *Asahi Mitaka *Koyoi Takase *Shuuka Hanazono *Falala•A•Larm *Punicorn *Chuppe *Pitsuji *Powan Storyline Features Returning *My Chara - design your own PriPara Idol *My Dress Design - design your own custom outfits and accessories *Unlockable parts for My Dress Design *Play as any Character in Free Mode. New * Super Idol Time * Friend Ticket designing * BoyPara mode- Perform as WITH My Dress Design The dress design system is unaltered from the previous game, the only difference being colors, patterns, decorations, and stencils to use. To unlock the parts, the Player must purchase the items from Meganii at Prism Stone. Stencils *Dolly Tulle Coord (ドーリーチュールコーデ Dōrī Chūru Coord) *Active Sporty Coord (アクティブスポーティコーデ Akutibu Supōti Coord) *Sexy Flare Coord (セクシーフレアコーデ Sekushī Furea Coord) *Rich Fur Coord (リッチファーコーデ Ricchi Fā Coord) *Western Girl Coord (ウエスタンガールスコーデ Uesutan Gāru Coord) *School Uniform Coord (スクールユニフォーム Sukūru Yunifōmu Coord) *Asian Tassel Coord (アジアンタッセルコーデ Ajian Tasseru Coord) *Gentle Classic Coord (ジェントルクラシックコーデ Jentoru Kurashikku Coord) *Dramatical Moon Coord (ドラマティカルムーンコーデ Doramatikaru Mūn Coord) *Precious Dreaming Coord (プレシャスドリーミングコーデ Pureshasu Dorīmingu Coord) *Paradise Princess Coord (パラダイスプリンセスコーデ Paradaisu Purinsesu Coord) *Flower Clock Coord (フラワークロックコーデ Furawā Kurokku Coord) *Sailor Maid Coord (セーラーメイドコーデ Sērā Meido Coord) Decorations * Dream-Colored Ange (ゆめいろアンジュ Yumeiro Anju) * Triangle Toy (トライアングルトイ Toraianguru Toi) * Abyss Gold (アビスゴールド Abisu Gōrudo) * Gorgeous Queen (ゴージャスクイーン Gōjasu Kuīn) * Clock Leaf (クロックリーフ Kurokku Rīfu) * Platinum Diamond (プラチナダイヤモンド Purachina Daiyamondo) * White Angel (ホワイトエンジェル Howaito Enjeru) * Scarlet Devil (スカーレットデビル Sukāretto Debiru) * Emerald Fairy (エメラルドフェアリー Emerarudo Fearī) * Old Mysterious (オールドミステリアス Ōrudo Misuteriasu) * Celestial Robes (はごろもてにょ Hagoromo Tenyo) * Punicorn (プニコン Punikon) * Graceful Papillon (グレイスパピヨン Gureisu Papiyon) (Wings only) * Forest Pixie (フォレストピクシー Foresuto Pikushī) (Wings only) * Beautiful Butterfly (うるわしきちょう Uruwashi Kichou) (Wings only) * Super Cyalume (スーパーサイリウム Sūpā Sairiumu) (Tail only) * Seventh Heaven (セブンスヘブン Sebunsu Hebun) (Tail only) * Chuppe (チュッペ Chuppe) (Tail only) Songs * GoGo! PuriParaifu * GoGo! PuriParaifu (Dressing Pafé ver) * Toy Toy ☆ Tail * Go PuriPuriPu * COOL・STAR * COOL・STAR (Cosmo Verison) * Gamusharanhoi * After School Heartful Dash * Morning * Hello Hello Friends * Paki La~Ro! * Purely☆Smiley * Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil * Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love * Fun! Fun! Winter! * The Plan to Enjoy Summer Vacation to its Fullest * Just be yourself * Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time! * Yeah!Yeah!☆IDOL PARTY * Maiden Puzzle ~Fall in Love EVERYDAY~ * Summer Night Evolution! * StarLight★HeartBeat * Forever Friends ~A Miracle of a 1/74 Billion Chance~ * SuSuSuSu Genius Smile * Miss. Prionaire * Free Dreamin' * Ex・Ci・Ti・Ng Days * Shooting STAR Pre-Order Special Trivia Gallery Artwork Screenshots WVW69ku509wWadxIyv.jpg WVW69kuS qg-mKH6JX.jpg WVW69kuS dEQ99UGGJ.jpg WVW69kuS s-WuTTGy.jpg Ninotime.jpg Merchandise Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs Category:3DS Category:Idol Time PriPara